


A Whole New Curl

by bossbeth



Series: Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, F/F, Halloween, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Lena is swept away by Kara's Halloween costume.





	A Whole New Curl

**Author's Note:**

> For Inktober, I'm writing short SuperCorp fics in solidarity with my wife drawing every day. Expect fluff and horn in equal measures. If you're reading this during the month of October in 2018, [I'm still taking prompts at my tumblr!](https://bossbeth.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Anonymous gave me the prompt "Supercorp have to go to a Halloween party. What costumes do they wear?" and I went for the dumbest answer possible.

Kara had insisted she meet her at Kara’s apartment, claiming some high maintenance hair stunt that required her attention to the last minute. Lena didn’t particularly enjoy Halloween - if she wanted the people around her to pretend to be what they were not, she’d call a board meeting. She had hastily put together a black party dress, applied some overly dramatic eye shadow, plunked a witch hat on her head, and called it good.

She knew Kara loved this sort of thing, and she thought she was prepared when she opened her girlfriend’s door.

She was wrong.

“Oh my God,” said Lena.

“Right?!” Kara beamed, setting her hands on her hips. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Kara…”

There was nothing quite like a smugly satisfied Danvers. The corners of their lips curled just so when they smiled, eyes lidded with sedate delight. “I saw it at the store and I thought, it’s too perfect.”

Lena held her hand to her mouth. “I can’t believe you thought this was a good idea.”

“I think it’s a GREAT idea.” Kara played with her short black wig, working her curl until it was just so.

“I mean, you do have the shoulders for it.”

Kara scrunched her shoulders up in delight at the complement, then caught herself, changing the movement into a swaggering shift of her weight to one foot, adjusting her belt. “I really think the pair of socks down my pants REALLY sells it.”

Lena rolled her eyes and walked up to pick at the symbol on her girlfriend’s chest. “And you don’t see any potential issues with this outfit?”

Kara blew a dismissive raspberry. “No, because it would be so dumb to do, no one would think she would do it. Really, don’t worry, Lena, everyone is going to laugh. Besides,” she gestured to her contoured cheek bones and the cartoonish divot drawn on her chin, “Folks will be too distracted by how extremely handsome I am.”

Lena drew her fingers up to trace Kara’s exposed clavicle. “You are very handsome. Just my type, frankly. Tall, dark, and beefy.”

Kara’s smile transcended smugness, transcended satisfaction, and was floating somewhere in the stratosphere of delight. She held out her arm, and her next words were pitched low in a masculine rumble. “Can I escort you to the party, ma’am?”

Lena accepted, laughing despite herself. “Of course, Superman.”

As the doors of the elevator closed, Lena felt obligated to say, “Just so you know, this is cute but very weird, and I’m not sleeping with you like this.”

Kara’s smile didn’t falter. “Oh, absolutely no chance.” She rocked in place, standing briefly on her toes. “I could never have sex with a witch.”

Lena punched her girlfriend, who gamely rubbed her arm.

“Like, what if she hexed my vagina?”

“You should be so lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as bossbeth


End file.
